meeting a new meister?
by animals202
Summary: all the main characters (kid,liz,patti,soul,blackstar,maka) go on a search for the enemy at a different school.there after defeating the enemy they meet a new weapon and mister.
1. Chapter 1

fanfiction

meeting a new mister?

PROLAUGE

"this is going to be SO cooolllll"!Ally chirped as she pranced around the room. Ally and Julia were hosting HTH high's first talent show. "Isn't it gonna be great"! Julia had a distant look in her eye as she mumbled "mhm…".she looked as if instead of looking at ally she was looking right through her. "Come on don't be boring, let's go plan for the talent show" ally complained while tugging at Julia's arm. Julia got up and reluctantly followed, but not without one glance over her shoulder. It was obvious she knew something was wrong.

CHAPTER ONE

"Lizzz, look at the pink giraffe!""Not right now Pattie", "But lizzzzzz"…Pattie was annoying Liz while she was trying to do her nails. "Hey kid do you think my nails are pretty…"Liz wasn't sure if she liked them she couldn't pay attention to them while Pattie was annoying her. "Ugh, in-symmetrical garbage!" Liz ignored him. His obsession with symmetry didn't have to involve her. Kid went straight back to typing on his laptop, he was trying to do research on their new enemy who went by the name of but actually he's a monster as big as a dinosaur and that's what they actually call him…The dinosaur. is just his mixed up way of dinosaur, the saur in Saurden is saur in dinosaur and he did den instead of din so it wouldn't be obvious. "I GOT IT!" kid was super excited. "he went to HTH high"!

"who, the dinosaur" Liz gasped. "I DON'T WANNA SEE THE DINOSAUR HE SCARY"! Pattie was acting super childish today and was more scared then a dog is scared of vacuums. "We gotta tell Moka and them". They ran all around the school to find Moka and were sweating by the time they found her. They told her the news. Then they told the rest of the weapons and misters. They decided to come up with a plan. HTH high was having a talent show at their school and kid knew that then was the only time they could go in un-noticed. They decided they were going to participate in the talent show.

When they were on the way to the talent show Moka asked "what are we going to do for our talent"? Liz turned around in her seat to face her "wing it".

They walked into HTH high, the whole cafeteria was scattered with people. Some kid was dancing so they walked up behind the stage and when he came up a girl who must be the hostess walked up and cheered then cleared her throat then said "now for…"."This is our chance", kid whispered to the others so they ran up to the stage and Blackstar yelled US! Then he yelled "I SHALL SURPASS GOD" and jumped up in the air and came down and karate chopped a table in half. "AWESOME" all the boys cheered while the girls looked at him in disgust. Soul just leaned against a wall with his arms crossed "so not cool".Moka had no idea what to do so she just started writing random (and HARD) mathematical equations on a chalk board then puked in a trash can because she got stage fright then did more math on the chalk board and so on. Patti just drew a giraffe on the back wall, all the 1st graders ran up and started drawing stuff with her. "NOOO, stop it your giraffe is in-symmetrical… as my duty now I must draw random symmetric stuff on the wall do distract them from your garbage" kid insulted Pattie on her giraffe some more. Liz taught the crowd how to "properly" paint your nails. All the girls leaned in to hear better. Then she taught cell-phoneolagy and the study of makeup.

Offstage Ally and Julia were freaking out. They couldn't let these dorks ruin their talent show! They stomped on stage pulled of the first 3 people they could see. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO OUR TALENT SHOW"?! They then ended the act and sent them all out.

The next day at P.E. they were running laps, once they ran 15 laps they could go and play on the playground for the middle school right next door. Ally and Liz finished quickly because ally wanted to swing. Ally ran for the swing but Julia was faster and pulled her away into the woods. "oh my gosh those idiots yesterday like ruined our talent show"! Ally and Julia walked around the woods just talking and they were so engaged in conversation ally didn't glance at the swings once! But that also meant that they weren't paying attention and bumped right into Blackstar. "How dare you bump into me" blackstar pointed a finger at them. "What are you freaks doing here" me and Julia asked. "shhh, I know this sounds weird but there's a monster at your school! "PSHHHH"! Julia didn't believe them "there's no monster at our-"… She was interrupted by a loud rumbling and the earth started shaking. "AHH EARTH QUAKE" ally screamed ducking and covering her head. Just then their substitute teacher grew into a 12 foot tall monster.

"Ally quick change"! Ally then changed into a weapon and Julia hurled her at the monster. Kid was dumbfounded, "what…she can transform…". Kid come on the rest of the weapons has already transformed and their misters were using them attacking the enemy. "OKAY". Pattie and Liz then turned into guns and kid shot at the monster until he died giving them his soul. Ally's eyes were wide open like a child looking at candy. You can turn into weapons too!

Moka went over to Julia "when did you find out you were a mister"? "what's a mister"? Moka explained it all. "woooowww" ally was super amazed at this.

Ally and Julia then enrolled at kids school and Ally and Pattie found out that they have ALOT in common.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting a new meister chapter2  
Note:I know in the last episode I kept spelling meister mister and maka moka this was all auto correct.i insure you that I do know how to spell ;)

Makas POV:  
me and soul were called into lord deaths office yes I thought, another mission! I knew this would make me closer to getting 99 souls and a witch. I want to turn soul into a death scythe badly… for I go into lord deaths souls mouth drops open to show his razor sharp teeth, mine doesn't but I sure do stare I see another weapon/meister pair… what is Blackstar and Tsubaki doing here?! This is our mission! Interrupting my thoughts kid liz and pattie walk in. whats going on? Next Julia and ally come in you can see the shock on their faces as well. Julia and ally were the newest students here and they were nice but I don't really know them well. Ally is just like pattie and Julia is kinda quiet and smart, but I think she secretly likes kid… not that I care. Then blackstar put everyones thoughts into words. "what are _you_ doing here"? He walked up to lord death "What is the meaning of _this_"…REAPER CHOP. Lord death reaper chopped him and then said "and maybe if you listened you could actually find out". When lord death wasn't looking ally stuck her tongue out at blackstar who she clearly did not like. Pattie giggled. Lord death started talking again "since all of you are desperate for souls I am holding a contest. We will play a game, whoever wins can go on the mission which should be easy BUT will give you a lot of good souls". Pattie put her finger on her chin "what game"? the next voice was lord death's "well, um, er, I haven't quite figured that out yet, but I want to play 5 and whoever win the most games gets the challenge". Blackstar sneered "but im too good for _games_ I mean seriously pattie and ally may act like little kids but im no little kid, I AM BLACKSTAR THE ONE WHO SURPASSES –"…"REAPER CHOP"!lord death started again "then do it for your weapon". Ally and pattie were both in the back glaring at blackstar, tsubaki turned around and whispered "sorry". Liz seemed jealous at pattie and allys bond. "does anybody have a game suggestion" lord death asked. Patties hand practically shot up. "I DO I DO I DO"! lord death called on her. "okay here's how you play, um, okay so theres 10 bowling pins on each side of a room then get a lot of balls put 2 meister/weapon pairs on one side and 2 on the other. Then roll or throw the balls trying to knock the pins over and if one touches you your out… but not your whole pair the one left can win for you. When only 2 teams are left they play each other! Sounds like fun right"! lord death agreed "sure but…" then blackstar blurted out "that's too easy"! lord deaths voice was next "wonderful idea, we will have some balls be flaming some be normel and some will have a bad soul if your hit with a bad soul-ball your out BUT you get that soul". "YAY"! Pattie and ally both danced. Liz glared, but I have no idea what she is worried about, they will always have a huge sisterly bond! "so it is settled game starts noon tomorrow.

spirits POV:  
yadda,yadda,yadda lord death keeps on talking and being boring yadda,yadda,yadda makas obviously gonna win. Yadda,yadda,yadda- POOF blaire just popped out of no where. I looked around they were intensely listening to lord death. She mewed "I _love_ this idea". To get her attention I said "oh yeah, it was mine".i took credit for it. "REAPER CHOP"! "no you didn't!" lord death reaper chopped me while the kids were talking amongst she disappeared! DARN

authors note:  
chapter 3 should be posted soon and in that chapter they will play this game but it will probably be shorter so ill make sure chapter 4 is posted quickly after that. Hoped you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting a new meister chapter 3

Makas POV

The game has started. We are split up into 2 groups group 1 has kid liz pattie Julia and ally. Group 2 has tsubachi blackstar me and soul. Tsubachi called the start on the games so we have that advantage and group 1 has the extra player. I know I may sound like black star a little bit but ally and pattie combined is just as good as any one of our players… well maybe except blackstar. I mean he has the strength but his common sense is like on a rate from 1 to 10 he's a negative six.

OKAY so I know I under estimated ally! shes dodging those balls so well it looks like shes not breaking a sweat and dancing. Not one pin been knocked down yet on either side. Blackstar should save his energy hes chucking balls one after another. Blackstar just threw a ball super hard at Julia…but it seems like she knew it before it happened she jumped over it so quickly it bounced of the wall so hard it came back and hit blackstar. One team member lost. Atleast it was just a normal ball. while I was thinking a ball whizzed right pass me going straight at the pin!

Soul than jumped high into the air than slid across the floor catching the ball in his he stood up his skin was all torn where he slid across it. He was wincing in pain "just taking one for the team". He tried to smile. Than I had it I jumped in the air and was about to throw the ball at kid… than I came back down. He was so cute… would he hate me forever if I got him out? I can just hear his words "you disgust me maka, more then something with not even 1 line of symmetry". I couldn't do it. Soul was watching me. But I could do it for soul… no I couldn't.

Still no pins were out and blackstar was the only player out. But then while kid was moving a pin 3 inches to the left to make it symmetric tsubachi threw the ball at the 1st pin on the end. Kid freaked out he went over to the 10th pin and knocked it down too so they would be symmetrical. Liz then grabbed him from behind "what are you doing dummy can't you just give up your weird obsession one time?!i knew I didn't want to but they were both completely open while kid was having a emotional problem on the floor and liz was trying to cheer him up. I threw at them both they were both out.

I was planning to throw at Julia but then AS IF READING MY MIND *hint, hint* she caught it and threw it at me. i am out. Now its tsubachi and soul against pattie ally and Julia.  
(a few min. later)  
on our team theres 1 pin left on their team theres one pin left pattie has gotten out when soul said "hey look pattie a giraffe. Its 2 against 2 and only 1 pin on each side.i don't know how but every move near Julia seems to be blocked and then used against us. then a sudden thought hit me. I thought Julia was smart but I didn't think she was smart enough to read minds.

Before I could think I blurted out "time out". "IS THAT EVEN LEAGLE". comments swept all over the room, but I knew I would have to say this. Me tsubachi and soul huddled around and I told them my plan.

After I explained to them the reading mind thing I told them this: tsubachi will throw at Julia FAR away from the pin while shes blocking that kid should throw at the pin. we don't know what will happen about ally but this is a risk we will take.

IT WORKED! Our plan worked but what I didn't know is now we [me and soul] will have to play against tsubachi and blackstar!  
(several min. later)  
it was a quick match YES! Me and soul won game 1 but maybe the next game wont be as easy.

Authors note: hope you liked I will make chapter 4 soon that will be the next game they play ;)


End file.
